TWEENS12 Fiction Wins
by A Rhea King
Summary: Porthos cons T'Pol into playing fetch. Hoshi's penpal is back. The pranks come to an abrupt, albeit amusing end. Malcolm catches Archer not paying attention. Hoshi saves aliens from drowning.
1. Tomfoolery

Chapter 12 : Fiction Wins  
By A. Rhea King

_Tomfoolery (1)_

Amanda didn't even turn over when the door of her quarters opened.

"Lights. Ten percent," Amanda muttered.

"Thanks," Trip said.

"Uh-huh." Amanda fell back to sleep, waking when the morning alarm went off.

Below her Sherie stretched and sat up on the edge of her bed. "Alarm off," she ordered and then yawned. "Any visitors last night, Mandy?" Sherie asked.

"Uh-huh," Amanda muttered.

Sherie stood and slapped Amanda's leg. "Wake up."

"Uh-huh."

Sherie turned and looked around their quarters. Nothing looked out of place. Sherie walked to her closet and slowly opened the door. Nothing looked out of place in it. Amanda climbed out of bed and walked around her to open her closet.

"Are you sure we had—" Sherie stopped short when she was sprayed with whipped cream and feathers when Amanda opened her closet door.

She wiped her eyes and stared at her closet. The inside was covered with whipped cream and feathers.

"That was rude," Amanda commented as she started getting dressed.

"Especially since it was rigged for when you opened the door on your closet." Sherie looked at Amanda.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I have told you I don't know how many times that this war is between you and him. I don't get involved."

"Then why'd he rig it so it went off when you opened your door?"

"I dunno!"

Sherie looked at her clothes. Amanda continued getting dressed. She stopped by Sherie before leaving their cabin and clapped Sherie's shoulder. "Well, sister, have a good day at work. Send my regards to Lieutenant-Commander Tucker."

Sherie looked back at her as she left. She shut her closet door and raided Amanda's for clean clothes and uniform.


	2. Fetch

_Fetch (2)_

Archer slowly looked away from his book to the floor. Porthos wagged his tail as soon as they made eye contact. Archer looked back at his book, but his eyes eventually drifted back down to Porthos. Again the dog wagged his tail. Archer smiled at him, then looked back at his book. He heard Porthos trot away. Archer turned the page in his book and started reading at the top. He felt eyes on him and looked down. Porthos had his ball in his mouth and wagged his tail as soon as their eyes met. He dropped the ball and happily growled. Archer smiled a little but went back to his book. He heard Porthos get the ball from under the couch. Porthos stood up on his hind legs and put his front paws on Archer's legs. Archer looked at his dog.

"You're not about to let me read, are you?" Archer asked him.

Porthos' wagged his tail hard.

"Are you?" Archer repeated.

His tail wagged harder. Archer sat his book down and grabbed the ball. Porthos pulled back on it, growling. Porthos let go suddenly and hopped back, waiting expectantly for Archer to throw the ball. Archer threw it across the room. Porthos turned to run, his feet running in place for a few seconds until he managed to get traction and he raced across the room after the ball. He captured the ball and raced back to Archer. Archer took the ball when Porthos dropped it in his hand and threw it at the beam brace across the room as the doorbell beeped.

"Come in," Archer said, watching the ball hit the brace and head for the door. "Aw crap."

The door opened.

"Watch out for the—" Archer started to warn the person entering.

T'Pol looked up and reactively caught the tennis ball flying toward her. She stepped in the room, looking at the ball in her hand. Porthos raced up to her and started barking and hopping excitedly around her feet.

"Throw the ball and he'll leave you alone," Archer informed her.

T'Pol threw the slobbery ball and wiped her hand on her leg. She turned and walked up to Archer.

"We have finished the report on the Iiarek." T'Pol handed him a PADD. "It is ready to transmit to Starfleet."

Archer took it. "So, did you include the big misunderstanding of women and men?"

"No, Captain."

Porthos ran up to T'Pol and started dancing excitedly at her feet. T'Pol glanced at him but did nothing.

"Good. I didn't really want to expl—" Archer looked up at her and then down at Porthos. "Port, come here," Archer called, holding his hand out for the ball.

Porthos ignored him, determined to get T'Pol to throw the ball instead.

"Throw his ball, please."

"I did not come here to play games with your dog."

"I know. But he wants to play ball. Throw the ball. Please."

T'Pol looked down at the dog. She crouched down, holding out her hand.

"Give me the ball," she ordered Porthos.

Porthos gently placed the ball in her open hand. She stood and threw the ball across the room. Porthos skidded in his haste to race after it.

"I didn't want to explain that incident to them," Archer continued.

"It was simply a misunderstanding."

"Yeah. How was I to know women ruled and men were servants?" Archer growled.

"The misconception is understandable. Most races, including your own, are predominately male oriented."

Porthos returned to T'Pol and danced excitedly around her feet. T'Pol let out a slow sigh, crouched down and held out her hand to Porthos. He neatly dropped the ball in her hand and she stood, throwing it. Archer masked his smile behind a thoughtful look.

"It was different is all."

"Not all cultures have the same standards as yours or even Vulcan's."

"You've made that point more times than I can count, T'Pol."

Porthos returned.

"Was that all you needed from me tonight?" T'Pol asked.

"Yes. I'll check over it and transmit it in the morning."

"Good night." T'Pol turned to leave and Porthos started dancing in front of her. T'Pol stopped short. She crouched down and held her hand out for the ball. Porthos placed it in her hand and she threw it into the bathroom. While he was running after it she left Archer's quarters.

Archer grinned as soon as the door closed. Porthos came out, expecting to find T'Pol. He stopped in the middle of the quarters, looking around the room.

"She left Porthos," Archer informed the Beagle.

Porthos turned and ran to Archer. Archer held his hand out for the ball and Porthos dropped it in his hand. Archer threw the ball across the room, watching Porthos race after it.


	3. Soul Searching

_Soul-Searching (3)_

* * *

Deleted scene from "Remembering Sunshine"

.

T'Pol stared at the pictures that Chancellor Urlus had sent. The inside of the shuttle pod was torn to pieces. Most if it had happened during the accident and some had happened when the rebels raided the shuttle pod. But the thing that kept her attention was the blood on the pilot's seat. The seat Trip had been sitting in at launch. T'Pol recalled the conversation she'd had with Trip before launch like a recorded message in her mind.

#

"We should be home in an hour or so if these officials ever stop handing out presents that is," Trip said. "Hope Chef made something good for supper. For all the food they export, they really kill it when they cook it. Nearly everything tasted like wood."

T'Pol didn't respond to Trip's joke. "Tell Captain Archer that rebel flyers have been detected leaving the ground and are in the area," T'Pol informed Trip.

"I'll tell him, but I'm flying."

T'Pol lifted her chin. "I gave you data for the exit path, not the Captain."

"And I told him the data for the exit path and he's co-piloting and I'm piloting. He got to drive coming down and it was bumpy. I'm driving going home to prove how bad of a pilot he really is. You did know he's a bad pilot, didn't you? Can't fly a hover craft to save his life."

T'Pol raised her eyebrow. She suspected he was joking from the quiet laughter of the bridge crew.

"I was not aware of that, Commander Tucker."

"I'm lying, you know."

"I see."

"I can't wait to get back. There's all sorts of things about this place I gotta tell ya'all about. You should see the orange groves. We have about six…gotta go. See you in a flash. Save some sunshine for me. Trip out."

T'Pol resisted smiling. 'I need a little sunshine,' was what Trip always told when he wanted to see her smile. And then he'd touch her lips and whisper how her smile was as bright as a sun and that it lit up the room. Every time he said it no Vulcan teachings or beliefs or restraint could bury the swell of affection that those four little words brought on.

#

T'Pol reached out, touching the screen over the pilot's seat in the picture. T'Pol looked at her hand, staring at it. Her hand was shaking. T'Pol closed the image and lit her meditation candles. She sat down and turned her mind toward her prayers and meditation. But with her eyes closed, the image from the screen was larger than life. The blood was real, it had been confirmed. There was blood at the back of the shuttle pod too. Much of it covered the gifts that the Rewtark had bestowed on Captain Archer before he departed. T'Pol opened her eyes. Was it only Trip that was hurt or were they all hurt? Did the rebels have them as Chancellor Urlus suggested, or were they in the forest somewhere? Were all four dead or alive? The shuttle pod had stopped only two meters from a cliff. The Rewtark were going to search the canyon below for their bodies in case they had been ejected from the pod over the edge. T'Pol exhaled a slow breath, cleared her mind and again attempted to meditate.


	4. Stratagem

_Stratagem (4)_

Trip let out a tired sigh as he began powering down the shuttle pod.

"I am bushed," Malcolm said.

"Tell me about it. Who thought collecting core samples could be so tiring." Trip looked back at T'Pol. She was asleep in her chair.

Trip got up and laid his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, wake up."

T'Pol sat up, looking up at him. Trip flashed a smile and walked past her to help Malcolm pick up a crate. Trip opened the hatch and stopped, staring at Archer's angry expression. Archer thrust a PADD at Trip, almost hitting Trip in the face.

"So, Trip, tell me when you and Sherie are going to be done with this stupid feud of yours?"

Trip sat his end of the crate down. "Why? What she do?"

"I hope you're not too tired. You have to move all your furniture back into your quarters. And here's a list of where everything is." Archer grabbed Trip's hand and slapped the PADD into Trip's hand.

Trip flinched when it stung his hand a little. "Where everything is, sir?"

"Yes. Your mattress is in storage bay two. Your couch is still in the mess hall. And your computer is on the bridge. Could you perhaps move that first?"

Trip smiled. "Man! She's getting really good at this! This is going to be hard to top."

"You could always shake hands, apologize and forget the whole thing."

"Why would I do that?" Trip asked.

Archer turned and walked away. "Yes. Why would you?"

Trip smiled, looking at the list. He laughed.

"What is it?" Malcolm leaned over his arm.

"My clothes are in the women's showers. T'Pol?" Trip looked down at her.

"I will retrieve them for you."

"Thank you."

"And I agree with the captain."

"I can't, T'Pol. One must maintain a certain level of honor."

"Honor is something that comes from battles of consequence. This has no consequence."

"T'Pol," Malcolm said, "It's not your clothes in the women's shower room, or computer on the bridge, or mattress in a storage bay."

T'Pol stood, looking at Malcolm. "And how does avenging such childish behavior constitute as honorable."

"Thanks for getting my clothes, honey," Trip said, cutting Malcolm and T'Pol's arguments off before they started.

T'Pol left the shuttle pod. Trip looked at Malcolm.

"You know, it's _my_ job to antagonize _my_ girlfriend."

"You weren't doing your job. I thought a little help was needed."

Trip shook his head. "Ya wanna go get someone to help get my bed?"

Malcolm laughed, leaving Trip. Trip looked back at the list.

"This calls for a very well planned prank," Trip said to the PADD.


	5. Returning Your Call

_Returning Your Call (5)_

Hoshi walked around to her station, smiling when Shipper stood.

"You have a call waiting," Shipper told her.

"What?"

"Some kid named Oodahau. He wouldn't talk to me. He said he'd wait for you to come on."

Hoshi smiled. "Thank you, Joe."

Ensign Shipper walked around her. Hoshi sat her mug off coffee down and attached her earpiece. She tapped the console.

"Oodahau?"

"HOSHI!" he cried. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I drew a darpilto."

"What is a darpilto?" Hoshi asked.

"Uhm…it's big. Bigger than my dad. Dad hunts it and brings it home and we have a big meal with lots of Lanigiro."

"Lots of Lanigiro?"

"Oh yeah. Lots. All my brothers and sisters and dad's wives and my mom and all sorts of Lanigiro show up."

"Sounds like a feast." Hoshi turned and logged onto the computer. She started a report running.

"Did you just come to work?"

"Yep."

"Who was that man?"

"That was Ensign Shipper. He works here when I'm not working."

"Does he work all the time?"

"No."

"I always seem to get him and then he gets you sometimes but not all the time."

"Well, I only work certain times and he works certain times."

"Oh. Well, I haven't figured out when you do and don't work. I will though. Then I'll stop bothering him. I hate bothering him."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Sounds like a plan," Oodahau repeated.

"Is your radio buddy back?" Travis asked, stepping into Hoshi's work area and leaning against the rail.

Hoshi nodded, smiling.

"Ask him if he knows how to play checkers."

"Do you know how to play checkers, Oodahau?"

"No. Can you teach me?"

"Yes, but not right now."

"Yes you can," Hoshi heard Archer say.

Hoshi looked around, finding Archer standing by the railing.

"Keep him talking. Malcolm's trying to trace the signal."

Hoshi looked across the bridge at Malcolm and then back at Archer. She tapped the mute button.

"He's just a kid, sir."

"And I want to know why a kid's talking on a COM alone."

"I could always ask, sir," Hoshi asked, not bothering to keep the cold tone out of her voice. She was still a little peeved about Archer putting Oodahau on the bridge COM when she first spoke to him and he kept trying to trace the signal even though she had been making progress at getting information from Oodahau.

"So ask."

Hoshi unmated the COM. "Oodahau, are you alone?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Your dad doesn't mind that you're talking to me with no on there?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, we have children on our ship and we wouldn't let them talk to someone alone. We're just worried."

"Worried?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"That you're alone."

"Hoshi?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you trying to find me?"

"No. Why?"

"The computer says you are."

"No. I'm not."

"Then why does the computer say you are? You can't do that! I thought you were my friend."

"Oodahau, I—"

An ear piercing, high-pitched cry made Hoshi rip the earpiece out of her ear.

"Lost the signal, sir," Malcolm said.

"He knew we were tracing it." Hoshi looked at Archer. Her patience with him was starting to wear thin regarding this matter.

"Next time, keep him on as long as you can," Archer said, turning away.

Under her breath Hoshi murmured between gritted teeth, "Sometimes you can be such an ass."

Archer stopped short and looked up, half tempted to tear into Hoshi for the insult right there on the spot. Archer turned halfway; putting his hands on his hips and then looked back at Hoshi.

"Ensign Sato," Archer said with a strained voice.

Hoshi looked back at him, not masking her glare very well.

"My ready room now, Ensign."

Hoshi closed her eyes, getting up. She followed him into his ready room, feeling the bridge crew watching her. Archer sat down on the edge of his desk, crossing his arms.

"I have had reports of you coming up to the bridge after hours to talk to this kid."

"I'm trying to get to know him and maybe get him to trust me and maybe find out what's going on."

"Behind my back?"

"It's not behind your back, sir."

"Then why haven't you told me?"

"I thought you wanted me to find out where he was and who he was? Isn't that what you said the first time I talked to him?"

"Not behind my back."

Hoshi closed her eyes a moment. "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

Archer wasn't sure he wanted to grant that request with how Hoshi had been acting since she'd been talking to this alien child, but he also wanted to know what had her so short tempered with him. "Granted."

"Sir, you're asking me to lie to him, you're asking me to deceive him, and you're getting upset with me when I've been trying to find out more. Frankly, I'm half tempted to ignore him from now on just so you'll stop riding me about this! He's a _child_. From day one it was apparent all he wanted to do was talk to someone. He wasn't trying to trick us. He wasn't trying to get us to meet him. He just wanted to talk. If you want me to get close to him, then you have to let me handle this my way otherwise this isn't going to work. If you want to handle this some other way, and lie and deceive him, then do it yourself! Sir."

Archer said nothing for several minutes.

"Okay." Archer nodded. "I'll let you handle this. But you don't tell him anything about this ship or Starfleet or Earth without my permission. And if he wants to meets us, you tell me the minute he asks, even if I'm asleep. Agreed?"

"Agreed, sir."

"Why did you pull your earpiece out?"

"There was a noise on the frequency like really loud feedback. I don't know what it was."

Archer nodded. "If he comes back, ask him."

"Yes, sir."

"Next time you're irritated with something I've done, Hoshi, will you tell me right away instead of a week later?"

"Aye, sir."

"And next time you care to insult me by calling me an ass or any other vulgarity, perhaps you can refrain until you're in your quarters."

"Yes, sir. I apologize for the insult, sir."

"That'll be all Ensign. Dismissed."

Hoshi left.


	6. Stalemate

_Stalemate (6)_

Trip let out a long sigh, staring at the lights above him. He pursed his lips together and began humming. Trip let his eyes droop shut and was almost asleep when the door opened. He looked up at Archer and despite a serious attempt not to smile, he did. Archer didn't look amused, even when he held out a communicator to Trip.

"You two talk," Archer ordered, "Apologize, forgive, I don't care, but you're stopping these stupid pranks now, Trip. I don't want you or Sherie pulling another prank."

"Yeah, but—"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Archer asked.

Trip's smile melted away. "No."

Archer waved the communicator at Trip. Trip took it from him.

"If we figure this out are you gonna let us out of the brig early?" Trip asked.

Archer had turned to leave. He looked back down at Trip.

"You think hell's going to freeze over before end of next week?" Archer asked Trip.

"No…sir."

"Then what do you think the answer to that question is, Trip?"

"No."

Archer stepped out of the cell and shut the door.

Trip looked at the communicator in his hand. It beeped and he flicked it open.

"Yeah?" Trip asked.

"I think we're in a lot of trouble, sir," Sherie said.

"What ever gave you that idea, Sherie?"

"I began to suspect we were in trouble when we were both thrown in the brig for two weeks."

"The water balloons were meant for you. I guess I goofed."

"Yeah." Sherie let out a long sigh. "Sir—"

"Just call me Trip, Sherie."

"Trip, for what it's worth, this has been fun."

Trip chuckled. "Right down to the red and green showers."

"Perfect for Christmas, but I wouldn't recommend it on a full time basis."

Trip laughed. "Nor would I. Can I just say, that I was very impressed by your hacking abilities. They are very impressive, Sherie."

"You think so?"

"Yes. You have some amazing skills."

"I've been impressed with how well you've kept up, Trip. I haven't met anyone that could keep up with me until now."

"I have to say, this has certainly kept me on top of things. I never knew what to expect next."

"Maybe we should get even."

"Get even? I thought we already were."

"I don't mean to each other. I mean, after all, we didn't mean to get the Captain and the senators."

"Don't you mean I?"

"It was meant for me. I'll take half the blame."

"That's kind of you, Sherie. You know, he's probably monitoring this conversation, don't you?"

"We can still plot and then change our minds when we get out."

"Who said either of you is getting out until we get back to Earth?" Archer asked them.

Trip smiled at the communicator.

"Trip, you're good," Sherie said.

"It was a fifty, fifty chance."

"True. But only a close friend such as yourself would be able to accurately predict our captain's behavior."

Trip eyes narrowed. He suspected Sherie was up to something.

"Thanks," Trip said.

"He is an amazing captain," Sherie added.

"He is an _awesome_ captain," Trip agreed.

"Who else could have gotten us out of all these tight spots over the years with hardly a scrape except for our astounding leader. I am aspiring to be just like him some day."

Trip grinned. Sherie was trying to get them out by buttering up Archer. He decided to play along, even though he knew Archer wasn't about to change his mind on this. He rarely ever yelled like he had that morning, with the volume continuing to rise until he ordered them to the brig for two weeks. Trip almost laughed remembering how he and Sherie didn't hesitate to let the security guards lead them out just to get away from Archer.

"Did I ever tell you about the time he saved a Bolian from uncertain death?" Trip asked her.

"No. Do tell. I enjoy hearing stories of our captain's heroic and selfless deeds."

"He was amazing. No one else could have made that—"

"This isn't getting either one of you out any earlier," Archer informed them.

"We understand, sir," Sherie said. "You must do what you must do. After all, the ship is only as good as it's captain and this the best ship in the galaxy, so we must have the best captain in the galaxy."

"After all, you have to prevent such things from happening in the future," Trip added. "So we understand that you've locked us in these cold, lonely cells with tasteless rations and no human contact for a reason."

"And we accept that we are scum because we have committed such terrible acts of insubordination. We accept our punishment as a sign of your strong and insightful leadership."

#

Archer stared at the companel on the arm of the Captain's chair. He was smiling and nodding his head slightly. Travis, Malcolm and Hoshi snuck glances at him. Archer was still drying from the bombardment of water balloons that had soaked him and the senators when they entered the loading bay. According to Trip and the schedule, Sherie was assigned to work in there alone that day. That was before meeting the alien race and Archer guiding them on a tour of the ship, leading them right into the booby trap set for Sherie. The alien senators left mad, but not as mad as Archer was. None of his crew had ever seen his face so flushed with rage. And in all the years the bridge crew had worked with him, they had never been able to hear Archer yell at anyone through his ready room door like they had that morning. And Archer had stayed that way until he and T'Pol had a late lunch together. Since then he had calmed down considerably, but was still unrelenting about leaving Trip and Sherie in the brig for two weeks.

"Boy. They sound really sorry, sir," Hoshi said. "Don't you think Travis?"

"Very sorry. I mean, listen to that. I think Sherie's even saying penance now." Travis nodded. "They are two very sorry individuals, Captain. I think you were wise to throw them in the brig for two weeks. They deserved it."

"Yes, we did," Trip commented. "And they don't come any sorrier than us."

"I never should have given them communicators," Archer muttered to himself as he sat back. "So, tell me again, just what kind of scum are you two?"

"Oh we're not even pond scum, sir," Sherie said. "We're like the…the…"

"The bacteria that feeds off the fungus that makes the pond scum," Trip finished for her. "We are that low."

"If there was a life form in this universe that every alien race hated and despised, we would be that life form, sir."

Archer stretched. "Ahhh, well. It's been a long day and I'm bushed. So, uh, we'll pick up this conversation tomorrow morning and you two can tell me again just how low you really are. But for now, I'm going to go enjoy a nice, juicy steak and a potato with the works. You two enjoy your cold, tasteless rations. Good-night." Archer turned off the companel. He laced his fingers together and put his hands behind his head. "You were saying, Travis?"

Travis smiled, turning back around. "That you are a wise and perceptive captain to be able to tell they were lying through their teeth."

Archer laughed. "They're never going to be sorry about this whole thing. Course, off the record, they did keep things lively around here, didn't they?"

Travis smiled. "Oh yeah!"

The bridge crew laughed.


	7. Homesick

_Homesick (7)_

Doctor Phlox looked up when he heard the mess hall door open, watching an Ensign get a sandwich from the cabinet. The young man walked over to the opposite counter and poured himself a glass of water and then walked over to a table near the window. Doctor Phlox turned back to his meal. He glanced at the young man, noticing he'd sat both his sandwich and glass down without touching either one.

The door opened again and Sherie and another ensign walked in. They also got sandwiches and glasses of tea before joining the first ensign. Doctor Phlox thoughtfully chewed his food as he watched the three. None of them appeared very interested in eating.

"Any word from your mom, Zyg?" the woman at the table asked.

"Yeah. All's well. Dad's out of the hospital and Sarah went back to school."

"That's good."

"What about you, Sherie?" Zyg asked her.

"My long distance relationship just crashed into the wall at warp ten."

"Oh Sherie," the other man said.

She shrugged. "Oh well, ya know?"

"I don't know if I'm lucky or not that Nancy left me before we left port," the man said, smiling.

"Probably lucky, Mike," Sherie said.

The three were silent again. Doctor Phlox looked down at his plate.

"Did you see it?" Sherie asked.

"What?" Mike asked.

"That planet yesterday. Did you see it?"

"Yeah. It looked like home right down to the hurricane off the coast," Zyg said.

Doctor Phlox looked up at the three, waiting and watching. Sherie looked up, right at Doctor Phlox and smiled. He returned her smile.

"Did you get homesick on Earth, Doctor?" she asked.

"On occasion," Doctor Phlox responded.

Sherie looked back at her sandwich. Doctor Phlox picked up his tray and approached the table. He sat down, noticing that the three looked at him, but none of them said anything or appeared to want him to leave.

"You all appear quite upset this afternoon," Doctor Phlox commented

"I'm homesick," Sherie said.

"We all are. If it hadn't looked so much like earth…" Zyg trailed off.

Doctor Phlox nodded, eating a bite of food.

"What I miss," Mike leaned forward. "My parents owned this ranch out in Montana. I'd go for Christmas and during the summer to help with the cattle drive. I haven't seen a horse in three years now. I miss mine."

"You had a pet horse?" Doctor Phlox asked Mike.

"Yes. Skank is what I called him, but his registered name was Sapphire Williams."

"Registered what?" Sherie asked.

"Quarter horse. Perfect chestnut colors too."

"I miss my cat," Sherie said. "I had to send her home with my mother when I found out I was leaving."

"What was her name?" Doctor Phlox asked.

"His name was Hank." Sherie smiled, her nose wrinkling a little. "I was never real inventive with pet names."

"Did you have a pet, Tony?" Mike asked the third ensign.

"Yeah. I had Lefty, a hamster and Opus, a guinea pig."

"Lefty the hamster and Opus the guinea pig?" Zyg asked.

"Opus and Lefty were really sweet," Tony protested. "And I had a gold fish. I gave him to a friend's kid before I left. You know what I miss?"

"What?" the three asked.

"Chocolate almond candy bars."

Sherie and Mike laughed.

"Have you ever had a chocolate candy bar?" Sherie asked Doctor Phlox.

"I can't say that I have."

"Well, if you have a sweet tooth, then you'll have to have one when you get back," Zyg told Doctor Phlox.

Sherie leaned on the table, "Beside my cat, the two things I miss the most is the sun rising and setting and hearing it rain during the summer."

Zyg laughed. "I miss snow. Weird as it sounds, but I do. I miss picking up and going skiing on a day off. Hell, I miss days off sometimes."

"You do get days off," Doctor Phlox corrected him.

"Naw, naw, naw. Not 'no work' days off. Days off like leaving base and going somewhere different, meeting new people. Days off."

"Oh," Doctor Phlox nodded. "I understand now."

"This community living concept has taken some getting used to it. It's weird, you know," Mike said. He sipped some of his drink before continuing. "I started life off in the Navy and had a one year and then a two year post on two ships. But for some reason, this is just different."

"Well, the differences I noticed between a ship on Earth compared to being out here in space are that more than six or twelve people get ta have shore, and while you may not speak the language at every port, the translator at least knows all the languages, and you occasionally get television and radio stations too," Sherie said. "All of which you don't get out here roaming around space."

"Yeah. Television was nice. Radio too. I'll be glued to the screen for hours when we get back."

"_If_ we get back," Sherie said.

"Why if, Ensign?" Doctor Phlox asked.

She shrugged, smiling. "As much as I miss home, I'm not all that anxious to turn around and head back. There have been some really interesting things out here."

"When I chose to be a die and cast operator," Mike started, "everyone said I'd want out because no ship on earth has much use for a die and cast operator. I tell you what; I have made some things since we left port that _I_ don't even know what they are."

The group laughed.

"It has been fun," Zyg said. He lifted his tea glass. "To missing home and looking at the future."

The three lifted their glass to toast. Doctor Phlox smiled, feeling the tone of the conversation change as they began talking about other things. Human resilience never failed to amaze him and this afternoon was no different.


	8. Penny for Your Thoughts

_Penny For Your Thoughts (8)_

Archer had stopped really listening to Malcolm five halls ago. Typical of Malcolm, he had gone into great detail of explaining why he needed to route more power to the cannons and Archer had already decided the answer was yes six halls ago. He was now politely waiting for Malcolm to finish babbling so he could tell him. Meanwhile, he was mentally composing a report to Starfleet detailing their last contact with aliens.

"Sir?" Malcolm said.

"Yeah?" Archer replied, focusing his mind back on the conversation.

"So all of that will be all right, sir?" Malcolm finished, looking sidelong at Archer.

"Yes," Archer said. "Of course. You have my permission to proceed."

Malcolm stopped short. Archer didn't notice Malcolm wasn't beside him or talking until he was about to turn a corner. Archer turned, looking back at Malcolm. Malcolm had a finger pressed against his lips and was trying not to laugh. Archer walked back to him.

"What's wrong?" Archer asked Malcolm.

"Sir," Malcolm chuckled. "Sir, I really don't think you heard most of what I've been talking about."

"Sure I did," Archer protested, to proud to admit that he hadn't been listening to his Lieutenant. "I heard everything you were talking about and you have my approval."

"Oh! My mistake, sir. My sincerest apologies for accusing you of not listening to me." A sly smile played at the corners of his lips. "I'll get started right away blowing those holes in the decks E and F."

"What?"

"The holes that you just gave me your approval to make, sir. Would you like me to go over that part of the request again?"

"Holes for what?"

"Sir," Malcolm lowered his voice, but the mischievous glint that Archer had seen only a few times appeared his eyes, "I hate to insult you again, but were you _really_ listening to me? I asked if I could blow holes in decks E and F to make room for an Olympic sized swimming pool." Malcolm pressed his lips together in a tight smile and was holding in his laughter.

Archer smiled, looking down. "No, Mister Reed, I don't approve of that. However," Archer looked up at him. "If you need permission to route more power to the canons, I don't have a problem with it. Just make sure you talk to Trip first." Archer turned to continue his journey back to the bridge.

Malcolm cleared his throat, crossing his arms across his chest. "And, uhm, what of the elephant, sir?" Malcolm asked.

Archer slowed to a stop. He turned, smiling at Malcolm's ornery smirk. Archer walked back to stand in front of Malcolm. He crossed his arms, asking, "How much of this did you _really_ say?"

"Well, sir," Malcolm grinned. "I asked about getting a pet elephant for the children and the swimming pool. I also asked if you thought a wet T-shirt contest would boost morale. You muttered something close to yes. And then I asked about you putting in a request to make Chef the captain. You nodded and said that sounded good."

Archer laughed. "Was there anything I didn't I agree to?"

Malcolm thought. "Yes, sir. I also asked if we could pick a fight with the Klingons to test out the weapons. That you did mutter something like 'We'll see.'"

Archer leaned toward Malcolm. "Dismissed, Lieutenant Reed."

Malcolm grinned. "Aye, Captain," Malcolm turned and walked in the direction they had just come.

"Oh, and Malcolm…"

Malcolm stopped and turned. "Yes, sir?"

Archer grinned. "I think Chef would make a lousy captain. He'd want to battle with lemon meringue pies and blueberry pancakes. I don't think that would damage many ships. You'd be very disappointed in his tactical abilities, I'm afraid."

"Yes, sir, that I would." Malcolm walked away, chuckling to himself.

Archer turned and continued toward the bridge.


	9. Tempting Fate

_Tempting Fate (9)_

Archer, Trip and Doctor Phlox followed Chancellor Ekaj at a run up the canyon slope, joining the group of Etaf that had surrounded a tree. Archer pushed through the people, watching the four Etaf high above them carefully lowering T'Pol and Hoshi down through the massive branches of the tree. T'Pol was conscious and helping some, but her fatigue was making her rely on the helping hands around her. Hoshi was unconscious and the Etaf were moving her much slower.

"I thought they were dead," Archer said when he saw Doctor Phlox and Trip come up beside him.

"Makes two of us. The last I saw was the two of them swept away," Trip said.

"In light of recent events, we demand a final and standing amendment that the Vulcans must accept if they want us to sign their trade agreement," Chancellor Ekaj said.

Archer closed his eyes. Another amendment. Four days before the flood hit, which would now be eight days ago, he had tried to negotiate a trade agreement that Starfleet ordered him to handle for the Vulcan council. Archer had been unsuccessful at making any headway with the Etaf council who kept making amendment after amendment, which T'Pol kept rejecting on behalf of the Vulcan council.

"And that would be?" Archer asked, opening his eyes.

The Etaf nearly had the two women out of the tree. Doctor Phlox and Trip walked around to help lower them to the ground.

"Earth must be included in the trade agreement, otherwise we will reject the entire agreement and refuse to accept the terms as is in the agreement."

Archer looked down at her. "Why do you want Earth included?"

"We are willing to do trade with the Vulcans on their terms now that we've seen they are willing to help, but had it not been for this human," she motioned to Hoshi, "Your Vulcan science officer would have continued up the canyon. But this human was insistent on assisting me in repairing the warning beacon," Chancellor Ekaj looked up at Archer, "And saved thousands of Etaf from being killed. We will only feel comfortable with terms if the Vulcans agree to enter it with the humans, or there will be no agreement."

Archer looked up. "I will offer the amendment to the Vulcan council when I return to my ship."

"And if the Vulcans refuse the agreement, we are willing to sign the same agreement with Earth."

Archer looked down at her. "I will make sure to offer it to Starfleet command if it comes to that, Chancellor Ekaj."

Doctor Phlox and an Etaf took Hoshi from the Etaf handing her down and carried her to a stretcher. Hoshi opened her eyes, looking up at Doctor Phlox.

"Am I dead?" Hoshi whispered to him.

"Hardly," Doctor Phlox said, "But getting you warm and dry could certainly keep that answer from becoming false, Ensign."

Hoshi closed her eyes, her mind slowly recalling what had happened to her before she drifted back into unconsciousness.

#

"Miss Hoshi."

Hoshi stirred, slowly waking up.

"Miss Hoshi!"

Hoshi woke up, looking up into the face of Chancellor Ekaj. The humanoid alien woman was drenched and water dripped off her hair.

"What?" Hoshi asked.

"We must go to high ground. Hurry. Get your clothes and shoes on. We've not much time. You have to hurry."

Hoshi watched her leave the room. Hoshi got up and dressed. She looked up when the door open and T'Pol came in.

"Are you prepared to leave? We must hurry."

"What's going on?"

"Forty-one centimeters have fallen in the last five hours. The warning beacons from the damn of the lake above us have gone off, indicating the pressure on the damn is reaching critical."

"I always have tried to figure out why anyone builds a town in front of a few million liters of water! That has never made sense to me. It's like building your house on sand!" Hoshi zipped up her boot and stood, grabbing her coat and pulling it on. "Let's go."

T'Pol turned and they ran through the house, meeting Chancellor Ekaj outside in the rain.

"Where are the rest of the crew and my captain?" T'Pol asked her.

"Up." The woman pointed toward the top of the valley. "They have already gone up. Hurry. We must hurry."

The three ran toward the valley edge. They were at the edge of town when a man ran up to them.

"The warning beacon is down, Chancellor Ekaj," he said.

"No. Oh no. Take these women up to safety. I'll see what I can do," the Chancellor told him.

"We are already aware of the impending danger. Why must the warning beacon be working?" T'Pol asked.

"It sends the signal on down the valley to the other towns and the city to alert them to danger of the damn breaking. It's a simple alert system, basically," Hoshi explained. "Chancellor Ekaj, can you fix the warning beacon?"

"I don't know."

"I'll go with you," Hoshi said.

"No," T'Pol said, grabbing Hoshi's arm, "We have to go to high ground with the others."

"I might be able to help, T'Pol. There are thousands of lives depending on that box working!"

"Very well. I'll assist."

The four ran toward the tower that the warning box was in and climbed up to the top. Between Hoshi, T'Pol and the Chancellor Ekaj they were able to repair it quickly. Hoshi flipped the switch and the five colored LEDs on it cycled and then stopped at the top red LED.

"The damn will break at any minute," Chancellor Ekaj said, "We must hurry."

She led them back down the tower and they started up the steep incline. Lighting ripped across the sky and Hoshi could make out people above her. Hoshi smiled a little when she was close enough to see Archer and Trip kneeling on a ledge at the top of the canyon. They helped Chancellor Ekaj and the Etaf man up when they reached them. Hoshi held up her hand out to Archer, feeling his hands tighten around her wrist. Hoshi heard a loud pop to her left and looked toward it. Lightening lit up the sky and she saw a wall of water rushing toward her.

"THE FLOODS COMING!" Hoshi screamed and scrambled to get footing to push herself over the ledge.

Hoshi looked to her right, seeing T'Pol was just reaching the ledge and reaching for Trip's hand. Hoshi looked left and the next flash of lighting revealed the wall of water only a few meters from her. Hoshi yanked her hand free from Archer's grip and jumped toward T'Pol, knocking her down before she and Trip's hands closed around each other.

"HOSHI!" Archer yelled.

T'Pol's fingers grazed Trip's hand as the water washed her and Hoshi away.

"T'POL!" Trip screamed.

Hoshi tightened her hold on T'Pol's waist, fighting against the water to get to the crest. She broke to the top and gasped for air. Lighting lit the sky and Hoshi spotted a tree hanging down in their path.

"T'Pol," Hoshi said.

T'Pol didn't respond. Hoshi kept her attention focused on the tree limb she saw rushing toward her. She reached out and flung her arm around the branch. The rough bark cut through her uniform into her arm and the branch creaked and groaned with their weight. Water rushing past them increased their weight and she felt the branch give way a little more.

"Hold on. Please hold on," Hoshi willed the branch.

For now it held. Hoshi pulled T'Pol around so her face was out of the water and wrestled against the water to get T'Pol's body draped over a branch slightly higher than the one she was holding. Hoshi pulled herself onto the same branch. Grabbing T'Pol under the arms, she managed to pull T'Pol up four more branches and well above the rushing water. Hoshi stopped and rested T'Pol against the trunk. She moved around to another branch and straddled it, leaning back against the trunk. Hoshi closed her eyes, turning her hot face toward the falling rain. She could only pray that the tree was rooted deep enough to keep it from being washed away.

"Ensign Sato," Hoshi heard T'Pol say over the roar of the water.

"Yeah?"

"How did I get in a tree?"

"It was that or drowning, T'Pol. I just assumed that even a Vulcan might prefer a tree over that."

"That is a correct assumption," T'Pol laid her head back against the tree. "I was unconscious when you pulled me up here?"

"Yeah. I think you drowned, but somewhere on the way up I must have tipped you enough to get the water out of your lungs."

"We are several meters above the water. I never realized you had such strength, Ensign Sato."

"Makes two of us, but let's not go testing it again. If I weren't sitting in a tree, I'd fall asleep right now."

"Why did you keep me from grabbing Commander Tucker's hand and why did you release Captain Archer's? I saw he had a firm grip on your arm."

"I saw the flood waters coming at us and knew it was going to be strong and would most likely pull Trip and Captain Archer in when it swept us up. I didn't want them to drown. I guess…I guess I chose which of the crew would be sacrificed tonight. I felt that the captain and chief engineer were more important for the ship to have. The communications officer and chief science officer are expendable. And I latched onto you like I did because I'm unusually buoyant and was counting on it to get us to the crest of the flood. Sorry if you don't approve."

T'Pol didn't reply.

Hoshi let out a sigh. "T'Pol?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Helping me with that warning beacon. Hopefully the other towns were able to save some Etaf."

There were several minutes of silence filled only by the roar of the flood below and the rain falling from above.

"Ensign Sato," T'Pol said, but her voice was quiet.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. I am in your debt."

"For?"

"For saving both me and Commander Tucker's lives. I do not disapprove of your decision. Had I been able to make the observations you had at the speed you did, I would have made the same choices. Enterprise must have a captain and chief engineer. You and I can be replaced with little disruption to work or Enterprise having to return to Earth."

Hoshi smiled, but said nothing. She closed her eyes, dozing while she waited.

#

"Hoshi."

Hoshi turned her head when she felt a hand give her upper arm a gentle squeeze. "Hoshi."

"Give her time, Captain," she heard Doctor Phlox say. "She's heavily medicated right now."

Hoshi looked up at Archer. Archer smiled at her and she returned it.

"When you let go of my hand and knocked T'Pol away from Trip's, I thought for sure you two would drowned, know that?"

"I never could dive for the penny at the bottom of the pool. I was too buoyant," Hoshi joked. Her eyes drooped shut. "What's a little flood to a buoy body like me?"

Archer smiled. "Good thing for that."

"I'm feeling lousy, Captain."

"You have pneumonia, but that's easy to fix. You sure know how to work it so you get days off before anyone else, don't you?"

"I try to be creative, sir."

"Keep it up and I'll have to reassign you to somewhere more creative to keep you from getting bored."

"Threat or promise, sir?"

"Promise. Hoshi, I wanted to tell you something good, but you have to wake up enough to hear it. Can you do that for me?"

Hoshi swallowed, looking up at Archer's face. "Good news?"

"Yeah. The Vulcans and Etaf signed the trade agreement with only one amendment."

"Really?" Hoshi asked. "After all those requests for amendments they made they only settled on one?"

"Yep."

"Which one?"

"A new one. Earth had to be included in the trade agreement."

"Really? That's awesome."

"All because an extraordinary Ensign risked her life to save nearly a million Etaf from drowning in a flood."

Hoshi's eyes closed but she smiled. "I can take the month off now, right?"

Archer chuckled. "Not that extraordinary."

Hoshi's smile waned as she fell asleep again. Archer sat down on the edge of the bed, holding her hand in his. He looked up when T'Pol walked up.

"You have told her?" T'Pol queried.

"Yes."

"She was pleased?" T'Pol asked.

"I think she'll be pleased to hear it when she's conscious. Perhaps you should decide how you'd like to tell her then."

"Me?"

"After all, if it wasn't for you speaking on her behalf for the Etaf, the Vulcan council never would have changed their minds to accept the amendment. She'll be pleased to hear you aided the Etaf you two saved that night."

"She was very convincing at the time she suggested we help fix the beacon. There was sound logic in what she said."

Archer smiled at T'Pol. "All the more reason to tell her yourself when she's awake, T'Pol."

T'Pol nodded a little. "I must return to the bridge."

Archer nodded.

"Will you be up shortly?"

"In a while. I'm staying with Hoshi for a little bit."

T'Pol turned and left the Sickbay. Archer looked down at Hoshi. He had never been so proud of Hoshi or T'Pol as he was today.


End file.
